Wrong ?
by Zeesuke23
Summary: Ia tahu caranya salah, tetapi ia memiliki sebuah alasan dibalik itu semua. Terkadang cara yang salah pun tidak masalah bukan ?. /NetherMale!Nesia/ Setting AU/semi historical/no YAOI/Mind to RnR?


Hetalia ⓒ Hidekaz Himaruya

Tidak mengambil keuntungan apa- apa dalam membaut cerita ini, hanya kesenangan saja saat menulisnya.

Warning: AU, OOC meskipun sudah kuusahakan IC tapi kayaknya gagal total X'D, Typo yang bertebaran kayak nyamuk, Human Name! , alur yang kecepeten dan loncat – loncat, agak berbau historical, NetherMale!Nesia, No YAOI , .El.

Chara : Netherland : Willem van Lars

Indonesia : Raditya Herlangga

-nyempil- :v Belgium : Bella van Lars

Summary: Ia tahu caranya salah, tetapi ia memiliki sebuah alasan dibalik itu semua. Terkadang cara yang salah pun tidak masalah bukan ?.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini memang seperti pagi – pagi lainnya bagi Willem –mungkin saja- . sepertinya rapat akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi, tapi nyatanya Willem masih saja berada ditempatnya. Bisa dibilang ia enggan untuk beranjak , lagi pula cerutu ditangannya masih tersisa setengah. Ia muak dengan semua ini, kenapa ' _Dia_ ' terus terusan memojokkannya, menyalahkannya. Tak tahukah ' _Dia_ ' bahwa ada sebuah alasan khusus kenapa ia masih mempertahankan itu semua. Bisa dibilang Willem adalah orang yang egois, namun siapa yang peduli. Dunia ini juga egois bukan ? jadi salahkah jika ia juga bersifat egois. Namun mengapa ' _Dia_ ' masih saja tak mengeerti dengan ini semua. Ia memiliki cara yang berbeda untuk mempertahankan sesuata, kenapa harus sama dengan yang lain. Jika kita memiliki cara yang berbeda mengenai suatu hal. Ya, Willem begitu malas sejujurnya untuk menghadiri rapat kali ini, bukan karena apa. tak puaskah ' _Dia_ ' yang telah memutuskan hubunngan ini secar sepihak. Willem tahu cara yang ia lakukan itu salah, namun apa salahnya jika ia ingin terus bersama dengannya.

Puk~

Tepukan dibahu Willem membuatnya tersadar seketika dari lamunannya. Saat ia menoleh , ternyata hanya Bella seoranglah yang ada dibelakang Willem.

"Ayo kak, sudah saatnya rapat dimulai." Bella hanya tersenyum seperti biasa, seolah telah hafal dan mengetahui apa yang sedang mengganjal dihati Willem .

"Hmm..." dan jika boleh jujur, untuk saat – saat tertentu, ia juga bersyukur memiliki adik seperti Bella.

"Kami akan selalu mendukungmu, meskipun... caramu salah" gumam Bella pada kalimat terakhir. ia begitu mengetahui apa makhsud dan tujuan kakaknya untuk masih mempertahankan ' _Dia_ ' . Bella juga bukan seorang personifikasi suatu negara yang baru lahir kemarin. ia tahu betul apa yang sedang kakaknya rasa. Terkadang, cara yang salah pun akan siapa saja tempuh bukan, untuk mendapatkan sesutau. Dan Bella tahu itu.

"Terima kasih" gumam Willem. Mungkin tanpa bantuan adiknya dan juga beberap rekannya, ia tidak sampai pada tahap ini. Willem tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi esok hari, sampai disini saja rasanya sudah suatu keajaiban. Willem tahu, ia salah dengan menutup telinga seolah tidak tahu. Ia juga tahu ia salah dengan tidak menepati perjanjian itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, inilah caranya untuk terus selalu bersama denganya . jadi siapa yang salah disini?.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti agenda rapat yang lalu - lalu. Selalu saja tentang ' _itu_ ' terus. Willem selalu saja bosan , tidak bisakah ia paham dengan posisi Willem. Akan tetapi pada akhirnya, Willem harus selalu berterima kasih kepada adiknya dan juga beberapa rekannya yang selalu memberinya dukungan suara. Setidaknya, ia masih bisa bernafas lega untuk saat ini. Namun untuk esok hari , ia tidak tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku muak denganmu Will, tidak bisakah kau menepati isi perjanjian itu?" Willem hanya memandang pemuda dihadapannya dengan tatapan yang begitu tak terbaca. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa, selalu saja seperti ini dalam beberapa tahun terakhir. Tidak ada sapaan hangat lagi darinya. Semakain lama, Willem semakin merasa bahwa beban yang tengah ia pikul seolah begitu berat.

"Bukan urusanmu" ucap Willem begitu saja, dan langsung berjalan pergi. Willem tahu tindakannya salah , ia tahu betul mana yang benar maupun yang salah. Rasanya saat didekatnya, Willem begitu ingin memeluknya kembali -seperti dulu- , namun ia ingat betul itu hanyalah mimpi.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku, itu adalah bagian dariku lagi pula itu bukan milikmu" Willem berhenti melangkah, ia mulai mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Aku tahu itu-"

"JIKA KAU MEMANG TAHU DAN KAU TIDAK BODOH SEHARUSNYA KAU-"  
"AKU HANYA..." Willem tak yakin untuk meneruskan kata katanya, pun mulai berjalan kembali, ia seolah tengah menulikan pendengarannya untuk saat ini.

"WILLEM !"

.

.

.

.

"Aku hanya ingin terus bersamamu Raditya" gumam Willem , ia mulai menundukkan kepalanya. Beban dibahunya seolah semakin memberat. Ia tahu ia salah dengan mengingkari hasil sidang . Tapi dibalik itu semua , Willem mempunyai suatu tujuan , kenapa ia masih mempertahakan itu semua. Willem hanya ingin terus bersama dengan Raditya. Ia tahu betul ia salah dengan mengingkari hasil sidang tersebut. Namun salahkah , jika ia masih ingin terus bersama Raditya. Lagipula 35 dekade bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk bersama. Lalu, bagaiman jika suatu kebersamaan harus berakhir dengan begini. Tentu saja semua orang tidak menginginkannya , menginginkan sebuah perpisahan, begitu juga Willem.

Willem memandang birunya dirgantara , ia mulai berjalan kembali. Ia tahu semua perbuatan yang salah akan mendapat karma, namun... Willem tak tahu pasti apa karma yang akan ia terima untuk semua ini. Willem hanya berharap karmanya tak sepedih yang ada dipikirannya –hanya itu-.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Willem hanya mengeratkan kepalan tangannya , dengan pandangan mata yang mulai menajam.

"Apa makhsudnya" geram Willem kepada lelaki dihadapannya.

"Jika kau memilih cara yang seperti ini, maka... aku juga bisa menggunakn caraku sendiri"

Puk~

Tepukan dibahu sang pemuda personifikasi _Koninkrijik Der Nederlanden_ itu, segera Willem tepis begitu saja.

"Kau yang memulai, jangan salahkan aku dengan ini semua." Raditya segera berlalu begitu saja dihadapan Willem. Pemuda bernetra ember itu begitu tak menyangka bahwa Raditya akan melakuakn ini semua kepadanya.

Ya... pembubaran hubungan bilateral mereka, willem tahu ini akan terjadi, namun ia tidak menyangka akan secepat ini. Sampai kapan Willem harus terus menunggu Raditya tahu, apa arti semua yang dilakukan Willem. Willem melakukan ini semua bukan untuk siapa siapa kecuali, Raditya. Willem melakukan ini semua , hanya agar mereka terus bersama dan jika seperti ini. Seolah apa yang terus dipertahankan oleh Willem hanya akan menjadi sebuah delusi semata. Jadi apakah ini adalah Karma? Apakah ini semua akan berkhir ? Apakah ini masih berlanjut ? Ataukah?

Willem hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Meskipun tindakannya salah , ia tidak peduli. Ia akan terus maju untuk mendapatkannya kembali. Meskipun cap brengsek akan menempel kepadanya. Ia tak peduli.

Willem menolehkan kepalanya, mengarah pada punggung tegap Raditya. Ia hanya menyeringai tipis. Willem merasa ini semua bagaikan bermain catur, dimana mereka berada dipihak yang berbeda, namun akan selalu mengarahkan pion pion mereka untuk terus menunjukkan siapa yang terhebat. Jadi... bukan ini akhirnya, tapi ini semua adalah sebuah awal diantara mereka.

Willem hanya ingin beristirahat saja untuk saat ini, beban yang sedang ia pikulpun seolah mulai memberat. Biarlah ia beristirat saja untuk saat ini, ia begitu lelah dengan semua ini,dengan sebuah suratan bernama takdir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END ?

.

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Wkwkwkwkwkw... XD ini fic geje saya yang keberapa . bukannya belajar malah bikin beginian. Fic ini ceritanya tentang setelah hasil sidang KMB :3 (belajar dikit). terus bagian yang ada Bella itu tadi, sidang PBB. Emang disidang PBB yang terus dapat suara terbanyak itu pihak Belanda, karena emang banyak dapet suara dari teman - temannya(?) . dan sesuatu yang terus dipertahankan oleh si Willem itu ya, Irian Barat. Iya, pihaknya bang Willem emang beda penafsiran gitu sama pihak bang Raditya tentang akhir sidang KMB, jadi ya gitu deh... Dan bagian terkahir tadi ceritanya pembubaran Uni Indo-Belanda. Maaf banget kalau ini ceritanya aneh dan juga geje. XD

.

.

.

.

.

Sign

.

Zee

.

Review?


End file.
